luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell
* Amenadiel * Unknown |inhabitants = * Demons * Deceased unrighteous humans |seasons = 1-3 }} Hell, also known as the Underworld, is the fearsome, infernal realm inhabited by demons and the tortured souls of all deceased sinners. It is unknown who currently runs Hell, as its former ruler, Lucifer Morningstar, left it for Earth, where he now runs Lux, a nightclub in Los Angeles. According to Amenadiel, after Lucifer's departure, he had been rousing up and returning all of the damned back to hell, preventing them from returning to Earth, implying that he is now in charge. History After Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and into Hell, he became its ruler up until 2011, when he abdicated his throne and retired to L.A. to open the nightclub Lux. Amenadiel was forced to descend into Hell in order to keep The Damned Souls from escaping. Mortals who commit mortal sins end up in Hell to be punished for all eternity. According to Malcolm, one of Hell's methods of torture is using what one loves against them when they are damned. When Malcolm was in Hell, he was tossed into a room where his tormentors starved him and isolated him from the outside. Malcolm also states that time in Hell runs differently, as thirty seconds there was like thirty years for him. It was revealed that Goddess, the wife of God and mother of the Angels as well as a god who is as old and strong as he is, was trapped in hell after repeatedly trying to kill the humans in her rage and therefore making God strip her of her powers through unknown means and having Amenadiel take her to Hell. Feeling betrayed due to not having been helped by his mother, Lucifer returned the favor by having Mazikeen torture her. However, after Amenadiel was incapacitated after barely surviving being stabbed by Maze's Demon Blades, Goddess was able to escape to Earth. In , Lucifer revealed to Reese Getty information that he had never told to any human soul before. Lucifer is not the one who decides who goes to Hell and it is humans and their own guilt that puts them there. He also tells Reese that the doors in Hell are unlocked and they can leave but "no one ever does". In , Mazikeen states, "In Hell, I have to use their own guilt against them as torture. The method is chosen for them". Appearances Inhabitants Current Inhabitants * Demons * Deceased unrighteous humans ** Malcolm Graham ** Jason Carlisle ** Reese Getty ** Abel Former Inhabitants * Lucifer Morningstar * Mazikeen * Goddess * Charlotte Richards * Abel Trivia * Abel was the first soul in Hell. His loop involves him trying to find women and then Cain showing up and killing him. * In , Lucifer tells a young girl that there is "a special section of Hell reserved for bullies". * In , Lucifer jokes that he reserves burning crotches to the "truly terrible in Hell", giving the examples of pedophiles, Nazis, and people who put their seats back on planes. *In , Lucifer says women who take advantage of other women and fake friendships have a special place in Hell. * Near the end of , Lucifer joked to Linda, "So, we can you know, talk about , , . I mean, I know he's not dead, but he's definitely going." *In , Lucifer says people who fear hair and end up in Hell are tortured with wigs. * In , Lucifer mentions one soul in Hell who was a masochist and would ask Lucifer for torture. When Lucifer missed one day, the soul cried and begged Lucifer not to forget about him again. * In , Lucifer revealed to Ella that Hitler is a screamer when he is tortured in Hell. * In , Lucifer jokes that Bieber's music is played in Hell to torture souls. Gallery 113 Lucifer in Hell 1.png|Lucifer returns to Hell upon his death 113 Lucifer in Hell 3.png|Lucifer's reflection in a mirror-like surface 113 Lucifer in Hell 2.png|Lucifer's hand against the walls of black rock 113 Lucifer in Hell 5.png|The rocky floor of Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 4.png|"Home sweet home" 113 Lucifer in Hell 6.png|Lucifer walks through Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 7.png|Lucifer brushes the ash off of his suit 113 Lucifer in Hell 17.png|"Bloody ash!" 113 Lucifer in Hell 8.png|Lucifer in Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 9.png|"That can't be right" 113 Lucifer in Hell 10.png|Lucifer entering the gates 113 Lucifer in Hell 11.png|Lucifer walking through Hell 113 Lucifer in Hell 12.png|"It's open!" 113 Lucifer in Hell 13.png|Lucifer approaches the open cell 113 Lucifer in Hell 15.png|Lucifer realizing his mother has escaped 113 Lucifer in Hell 14.png|"No, this isn't possible!" 113 Lucifer in Hell 16.png|The empty cell of Lucifer's mom References fr:Enfer ru:Ад de:Hölle Category:Locations